PartTime Lover
by doublelily
Summary: Everyone has relationships. Everyone has a part-time lover. SeamusXGinny.


Based off of the song "Part-Time Lover". Meh, what can I say, it was made for a fanfiction story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew of their exchange. Not that anyone would suspect; they were very discreet, as all part-time lovers should be. There was a very distinct code they kept so that any spectulation (if ever there would be) could easily be covered up. Actually, it was quite easy considering who their inner circles were. Who would ever think that Ginny and Seamus snuck around at night when she was dating his best mate?

Seamus turned around quickly from reading on his sofa when he heard a faint tapping at the window. Looking, he found a small owl which pecked at the thick glass a couple times and then flew away once he saw Seamus had seen him.

He knew that she made it home safe, which is what he wanted, no, needed to know. That was part of their code: they would send an owl once they got back home. No letter, no parcel of anykind, just an empty feathered friend doing the part of messenger.

"Hey baby," Seamus spun around when he heard her voice. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "How's my big Irish boy doing?"

He sighed a breath of relief; she had scared him, "Katie." He leaned to kiss her head, smelling her sweet perfume in the process. She had this really cute habit of spraying her hair with perfume when she was getting ready. It was one of the things that he loved about her. The little things like that always made him feel slightly guilty, like when she curled her toes during music that she liked, or when she crinkled her nose at the sight of blue flowers.

"How was your trip?" He asked. She had gone away for a week, promoting her new book, 'Quidditch for the ill-mannered: How to control yourself on the broom.'.

She beamed, "Oh, it was _fantastic_!" She gushed, "You should have seen the venue they set up for me," she sighed, "it was full of the newest models of brooms. It was like heaven." Walking over to the couch she plopped down picking up the book he had been reading. " 'The Scarlett Witch'? Not this rubbish again! I don't know why you like this sort of genre anyway, all it is is smut disguised as a porn disguised as a book."

He laughed and grabbed the book back from her, "Exactly" forcing his lilt just a little bit more, because she liked it so much, "Why _wouldn't_ I like it? It gives me great ideas!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She laughed, "I would ask you to show me, but we have a lunch date tomorrow with Dean and Ginny, _remember_" she emphasized, "and you can't forget like last time! Dean was crushed!"

"Whatever," he said, "Dean doesn't bloody care what I do. He knows I hate the idea of double dates. All it is is an excuse for you girls to dress up and try to outdo each other." He continued as he walked into the bedroom, throwing out his shirt so he could change for bed, "And then when we come home, all you girls do is complain about how, 'she had better earings than I did', or 'why can't _you_ pull out my chair like that?'" He walked out and sat down on the couch next to her, "This is why I absolutely hate dinner dates with Dean and Ginny. We can't catch a break."

Katie huffed, "That is completely unfair! You make it seem like we're catty, girly, bitchy gossipers!"

"Oh, come now," he winked, "You're not bitchy at all."

"Sometimes I hate you."

He kissed her nose, "But most of the time you adore me, which is alright by me." He cupped her cheek, "We need a little spice in our life. Now come to bed, since you are so excited about this bloody lunch tomorrow."

Grinning she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well…..we don't have to go to bed just yet. I mean, the dinner date isn't until lunch after all."

"Your point?"

She let one arm fall to the couch, picking up his novel, "I would really like to see what is so fascinating to you about this book."

"Oh dear," he stated, grinning back at her.

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows, "Oh let me guess, _now_ you're tired. Just my bloody luck. Don't tell me you don't want to, I've been gone all week."

"It's not that. There are just a TON of things in that book to show you. It could take all night." He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I don't know which ones to pick." Standing up, he lifted her from the couch and held her so that her muscled legs barely touched the floor. Not that she didn't mind, that just gave reason to wrap herself around him. Pity.

"Oh, I think I can help you decide."

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She opened the book and took a second to read whilst he caressed her neck with soft kisses. She widened her eyes, "Is that even _legal_ in the Wizarding world?"

Kissing her roughly on the lips he grabbed the book and tossed it to the side, "Oh shut up."

xxxxxxxx

"Seamus, hurry up!" Katie yelled as he scuffed along the sidewalk. Stupid bloody dinner dates. At _noon_, none the less. When he was growing up dinner was supper and lunch was lunch. There was none of this 'dinner dates at the specified lunch hour'. A point needed to be made of this. If the girls wanted a dinner date, then they needed to make it _at_ dinner time.

"I'm coming," he snapped, "We're almost there. They're always late anyway, remember, that's Dean's 'one and only flaw'."

She turned and pointed a finger in his chest, "If you 're going to be a prick all day, why don't you just turn around and go home. Be warned," she glared, "if you turn around now, you're new bedroom is on the couch! Permanently!"

Just as he was going to respond, he saw a head of firery red hair pulling along a dejected Dean. Poor mate. Well, he couldn't turn around now. There was this man's code that you just didn't leave a fellow soldier out in the war. He yelled down the sidewalk at his friend, "Best not resist mate, she'll only pull harder!"

They walked into the restaurant and were seated at a very nice table, surrounded by a whole bunch of _other_ tables filled with dolled-up ladies waiting to be complimented. Seamus reminded himself to keep his eyes on the floor, or on Katie's ass because if he so much as smiled polietly at one of them, his head would be ripped off faster than if you said 'Dumbledore's lemon drops'.

Sitting down, not forgetting to pull out the chair this time, they ordered their food and soon were in the normal routine of Dean and Seamus pretending to listen while the girls gabbed about their new shoes and 'who said what' at work.

"And then Oliver Wood said that she hasn't owned a horse in about ten years, so merlin only knows what she was talking about. I for one think.."

Seamus was interruped (from his daydream at least) by a leg running up and down his own. The jump wasn't noticable by anyone else, and taking a chance, he let his eyes roam across the table to find Ginny staring at Katie with interest Seamus could only wish he might one day be able to portray. How are females so good at that?

She nodded in agreement to whatever Katie was saying, her foot continuing to serenade his slightly lanky leg, her toes plucking the strings of the Irish harp that is Seamus. He couldn't believe she was doing this here, in public, in front of _Dean _and _Katie_. What balls she had. What a turn-on that was.

Her leg ventured higher and he began to sweat just a little bit. What does she think she's playing at? She knows what will happen if…

"Wood's one to talk, he just sticks" she put her foot right on his crotch, "it anywhere he bloody feels like it."

Seamus coughed and choked on the water he had been sipping. Oh, if _only_ it was firewhiskey instead of water, then maybe it would dull the humiliation. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Seamus!" Katie put an arm on his back, "Are you alright honey?"

He got up quickly and sputtered some nonsense that was supposed to sound like "I'll be right back, the loo is a'calling." He practically ran into the bathroom and leaned up against a sink, his hands clutching the white porcelain. What the _hell_ was that? What happened to 'keeping it a secret, acting like it's nothing more than friendship'? What the fuck was she doing?

If she wasn't careful, then Katie would find out, or worse yet, Dean. A pang of guilt gurgled in his stomach, but he eased it down. Ginny and Seamus had been fooling around long before she started going out with Dean, and he with Katie. They hadn't told anyone, mostly because Seamus was scared of her brothers. Not Ron, he was nothing, but Fred and George…Merlin could they get back at someone. So they kept it quiet. When Dean told him that Ginny and he were going out, Seamus acted happy, and he was, it was just….well, what would you have done? He couldn't possibly have been, "Oh, that's great mate, but I've just been wanting to tell you, Ginny and I are sleeping together. So if that's alright, go on ahead." So he kept quiet, and kept on at it with Ginny. She didn't want to stop either, so what was the problem?

A couple months later, Katie came into his life, and he was happy. They were great together; they both loved Quidditch, books and games of firewhiskey, but still even after a long talk with Ginny, they couldn't stop seeing each other. Now it was this twisted, teenage-like drama that neither could stop. And she was going to ruin it all by exposing them in public.

The door opened and Dean walked in, "Are you alright mate? You've been in here for ten minutes. What happened?"

Seamus turned on the water and splashed his face, "Eh, just not feeling good. I think I might be coming down with something," he lied, "been feeling like this for a bit now."

There was silence as Dean stared at him for a bit, "Well, alright…maybe you should go home? Katie and I have a book meeting anyway to see where her next promo is going to be. She's off the bloody charts lately."

That sounded like a great plan so Seamus agreed instantly. He walked back to the table with Dean and kissed Katie on the cheek. "I'm going home sweetheart, I'm not feeling well. It might be the QueazlePox…it's been going around according to the quirky Quibbler."

"QueazlePox? That sounds terrible," he turned when Ginny commented. "Make sure you take a nice cold shower, that should help with a bug." That little weasel. She was just sitting there all nonchalant-like, telling him to take a cold shower, as if a _bug_ was the reason he needed it.

He didn't hear anymore of the conversation as he left the restaurant all disheveled and confused as hell.

xxxxxx

The next few weeks he didn't respond to Ginny's owls. He declined lunch-in's with the couple and continued to fake his illness. It should be gone soon, he kept telling everyone, all I need is some rest.

What he really wanted was Katie to sit with him and keep him company, but she was constantly gone. At least four out of seven days she was somewhere other than their flat. It was making him go insane, with no one to talk to. His dirty novels were the only thing keeping him company, but even the characters in there seemed distant and unpertainable lately. This whole thing was really getting to him. Perhaps it was guilt finally sinking into his gut? He was really really happy with Katie, was he started to worry that he would lose all of it? If he wasn't, he should be. Just as he was thinking about her, she walked into the flat and ran into the bedroom. She came out with a bag and started shoving papers and books into it.

"What are you doing baby?" Seamus got up and walked over to her, wraping his arms around her stomach, kissing her softly.

"I have to get going." She kissed him back and patted his cheek.

Seamus dropped his arms, "_Again_?" he asked aghast, "You've been gone every day this week. What do you have going on that is so important?"

She pecked his cheek, "I told you yesterday, and the day before, I have to work on my promo for my book. It's what happens when your girlfriend is slightly famous." She winked. "Besides," she continued, "We're going on vacation in two weeks. If you can wait until then, it'll just be you" she kissed him, "and me for five whole days."

"Fine," he said and kissed her goodbye, watching her leave the flat. He sat down and before he could barely get comfortable, Ginny's owl appeared at the window with another letter. He sighed and got up to read it. She was just going to keep sending them if he didn't answer. Untieing the string, he read the letter:

Seamus,

I hope you're feeling better. You should watch your lights, they might be a cause of it.

Ginny.

That was their second code. If he was wasn't with Katie, he would turn off the lights to let Ginny know that he was home alone.

He frowned, was he really going to give in and get with her tonight? What would she do if he said no, would she end up telling Dean? Probably not, but it would start getting weird if they cut the string, so to speak.

Sighing, he picked up a quill and wrote back:

Bulbs going out, I'll have to turn the lights off all night.

He sent the letter out and shut off the light, waiting for her to show up. That was the thing about Ginny, deep down, they both knew it was wrong, but as cliché as it sounds, it felt so right. An hour later, there was a knock on the door and he let Ginny in.

"Hey." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She jumped on him, kissing his mouth, "Why haven't you responded? I've been needing my Irish fix for so long." She kissed him again. "Was it the dinner date? I'm sorry, I just…"

"You need to be careful!" Seamus chided her, "If Dean or Katie ever found out…"

"They won't."

"They will if you keep tempting fate, and you know it." He kissed her neck, "We'll worry about that later." Her shirt seemed a little unneccesary at the moment so he started to tug it away from her body. She followed suit and went to work on his. They kept shedding their clothes all the way to the bedroom and didn't even bother to shut the door as they gave in to their urges in the dark room.

xxxxxx

"So how did your boyfriend take you leaving the flat again?" His dark, smooth voice tickled her neck, his hands roaming her body. "Was he upset?"

She sighed happily and pulled him close, "Yeah, but I reminded him of our vacation in a couple weeks. He seemed a little better." She felt his lips on her neck, "I can't believe we're still doing this. We're both in relationships now." He froze for a moment. She looked at him and said sternly, "I didn't say _stop_ did I?" She grinned.

Dean laughed and continued his voyage down her neck, to her shoulders. "It's just so hard to stop, you're like a bloody love potion, I can't get enough of you."

"Have you ever considered telling Ginny? I'm contemplating telling Seamus after our vacation," Katie contently sighed, "Seamus has seemed so different, I'm beginning to see us drift apart."

He winced, "I don't think I would want to face the wrath of her brothers. Not Ron, mind you, but those twins….bloody hell."

"Well," she said, pushing him on the bed, "Looks like us being part-time lovers will remain a little secret for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go!!! It's good to be back! I was originally going to have this be a one shot, but then I just kept writing…and well, it's not anymore!


End file.
